Viuda Negra
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Un rumor basto para que su relación terminara.


Hola ¿como estan? aqui un nuevo fic de esta linda pareja muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y pasar a leer

y como siempre va dedicado a todas ustedes

Aclaraciones:

-diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

- flash back-

Espero que les guste

* * *

><p>"Viuda Negra"<p>

Iba caminando por las calles arrastrando los pies sin ninguna preocupación soltó un largo suspiro cuando miro hacia cielo y no encontró ni una sola nube sin más siguió con su camino odiaba cuando las calles se llenaban de gente como en esos momentos veía como las personas se atiborraban en los puestos e impedían el acceso para transitar bufo al meditar que sus posibilidades eran saltar al techo de alguna casa y salir de ahí o seguir caminando con tanta gente a su alrededor medito unos segundos acerca de lo que haría ambas alternativas le parecían problemáticas.

-Ten enteraste que ahora es la viuda negra- a su lado unas señoras platicaban o para el criticaban a alguien decidió ignorarlas y seguir pensando en sus posibilidades

-¿De verdad? Pero ¿Por qué será? A lo mejor anda metida en algo. No puedo creer como una chica tan linda haga ese tipo de cosas pero si consideramos que después de todo esa hija de Inoichi-san nos ha dado varias sorpresas- al escuchar aquel nombre puso más atención a la conversación de las dos señoras ¿Qué es lo que había hecho Ino para ser llamada así? -¿Pero quién le puso ese sobrenombre?-

-Me dijeron que ella- después de escuchar aquello salto al tejado y corrió tan veloz como le permitió ¿Ino llamándose viuda negra? ¿Por qué?

Cuando llego a su destino golpeo ligeramente la ventana y espero unos momentos antes de ver a su amada rubia del otro lado sonriéndole dulcemente

-Hasta que te veo- se abalanzo a sus brazos y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios –te extrañe-

-¿Cuándo regresaste? – interrumpió a la chica la cual le mostro una cara de confusión

-Hace un rato en cuanto entre vine al departamento para darme una ducha – se aparto del chico dándole la espalda mordió su labio inferior mientas una mano retiraba un delgado tirante que sujetaba su blusa y con inocencia miro al moreno -¿me acompañas-

-Tsk problemática- se acerco a la chica y coloco en su lugar el tirante que momentos antes ella había bajado a su brazo –No estoy para juegos- beso con pasión esos labios que lo volvían loco y después de unos minutos se separo para que ambos pudieran respirar observo cada milímetro de piel de la chica una semana sin verla se le había hecho una eternidad Ino solo sonreía ante la reacción del moreno le encantaba cuando el chico la veía con amor combinado con lujuria esa sonrisa que había mantenido se esfumo en un parpadeo cuando regreso la vista al chico su expresión había cambiado completamente

-¿Shika?- no obtuvo ninguna respuesta

-¿Qué es eso?- señalo en el escote de la chica Ino sin dudarlo dirigió su mirada donde Shikamaru le indicaba

-¿Un escote? Shikamaru que…- antes de que pudiera seguir el chico se había aproximado a ella y desabotono su blusa para contemplar a mayor profundidad lo que sospechaba

-¡Un chupetón Ino! ¿O debería decirte viuda negra?- miro la reacción de la chica

-¡¿De qué hablas Shikamaru?- abrocho de nuevo su blusa y lo miro fijamente esperando una explicación

-¿De qué hablo? Ino deja de fingir se que te pusiste un seudónimo no creas que es muy bonito saber que tu novia sea reconocida por algo así ¿crees que estoy feliz con lo que haces?- tomo a la chica de los hombros y la agito un poco

-¿Y crees que me gusta?- se zafo del agarre y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás manteniendo el contacto visual con el -¿Crees que me agrada que me toque o que me besen? No lo hago por satisfacción Shikamaru lo hago porque es mi trabajo, no tengo otra opción- lagrimas comenzaron a invadir sus azules ojos

-¿Y por qué no lo dejas de hacer? Te lo eh pedido miles de veces- Ya no había marcha atrás era el momento de tirar todo lo que llevaba cargando

-¿Por qué tu cambio ahora? Cuando empezamos a salir tu sabias muy bien lo que hacía no se por qué ahora empiezas a fastidiarme con lo mismo-

-Ja ¿fastidiarte? Yamanaka el único que se ha fastidiado con esto soy yo ¡no soporto enterarme de que vas a otra misión! ¿acaso te imaginas la angustia que siento cada que te vas? No te imaginas la rabia que me da al pensar que en cualquier momento un maldito te toca, saborea tu boca y tu piel ¿Qué pasaría si no puedes detenerlo? ¿Qué harías cuando resultes violada? Por una vez en tu vida mide las consecuencias Ino… no todos los asesinos son iguales, tu encanto no cautivara a todos no…-

-¡Ya lo se Shikamaru no tienes que decírmelo!- se sentó en su cama y quedo varios segundos en silencio – no creas que no eh pensado en lo que puede sucederme, en cada misión pasa por mi cabeza si volveré a casa intacta, si moriré al enfrentarme con algún asesino… pensé que tú me apoyarías en esto además de Naruto ya que nosotros tres somos las únicas personas que sabemos lo que hago, solo nosotros todos creen que solo busco información y créeme que no me siento orgullosa, aunque no lo creas sabia que esto sucedería aunque se escuche absurdo Naruto me lo dijo y no quería admitir que tenía razón –_A los hombres no les gusta compartir a sus novias- _esa frase paso por su mente que razón tenía

-Ino yo…- intento acercarse a la chica pero sus pies no recibían las ordenes que mandaba

-Esta bien Shika fue lindo mientras duro no te obligare a soportar esta carga, creo que… este es el final- se levanto y rápidamente entro a su baño cerrándolo con seguro –por favor cierra al salir- agua salina se abarrotaba en sus ojos la lucha que mantenía hasta ese momento la había perdido el chico ya no la veía y no había ningún impedimento por llorar saco de su bolsillo una moneda la miro por varios segundos, sus piernas ya no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo y cayo de lleno al suelo. No había ninguna señal de que las lagrimaras cesaran con su mano derecha comenzó a frotar la moneda contra el suelo y cuando la sintió un poco caliente la dirigió al chupetón de su pecho froto con tanta fuerza que la piel por donde pasaba la moneda estaba extremadamente roja varias veces repitió esa técnica hasta que aquella marca había desaparecido por completo.

Aun no entendía como su relación con Shikamaru había terminado su mente no dejaba de fabricar recuerdos de todos los momentos que había pasado con el moreno lo que la frustraba aun más y hacían que sus ojos no dejaran de derramar lágrimas.

-_Este es el final- _aquellas palabras dichas por la rubia no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza después de escuchar a la chica sollozar en el baño un nudo se le formo en la garganta en ese momento se sintió como la peor basura que pudiera existir en el mundo si había algo en el mundo que odiara era que Ino estuviera triste.

Toda su niñez había maldecido al Uchiha por ser el causante de las lágrimas de la ojia zul y en esos momentos la impotencia que sentía por no parar las lágrimas de la chica no se comparaba con la que en esos momentos sentía.

Una semana ya había pasado y en ese tiempo no había dejado de seguir a la chica si cualquier otra persona se fijara en ella no vería ningún cambio se mantenía fresca, hermosa, risueña, tal y como se mostraba siempre engañaría a sus mejores amigos pero no a él sus ojos había perdido esa chispa, estaba triste y como no después de lo que había ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ansiaba poder saborear esa boca de nuevo Ino se había convertido en su vicio su esencia se había convertido en un veneno que lo mataba de apoco, una adicción a la que ansiaba regresar.

La chica caminaba solitaria por las calles mientras todos se le quedaban viendo y murmurando a sus espaldas solo negaba con la cabeza y hacia lo que la mayor parte el tiempo solía hacer en esas situaciones ignorarlos. De no ser por Naruto que había solicitado su presencia no habría salido de su casa, no estaba de humor para nada.

-¡Ino al fin llegaste!- se entusiasmo al ver a la chica entrar a la oficina e inmediatamente se levanto para recibirla -¿Qué te ocurre?- miro extrañado a la chica la miro de pies a cabeza para descifrar lo que le ocurría –Ino si es porque toda la aldea se entero que te dices viuda negra de verdad lo siento-

Ninguna palabra salía de su boca solo sonrió ante la reacción del chico, no se había dado cuenta de que entre ambos se afianzo un lazo de amistad inquebrantable.

-Ino otra excelente misión esto se merece una celebración- el joven rubio observaba sorprendido el informe que la rubia le entregaba

-No sé qué quieres celebrar Uzumaki- la chica se sentó en el sofá que había en la oficina del chico

-Vamos Ino nadie se atrevería a matar tantos asesinos y mucho menos en la noche ¿no te alegra saber eso?-

-No Naruto no me pone feliz lo que ocurre en la noche y mucho menos saber eso si no se atreven es por orgullo-

-No lo veas así Ino eres valiente en todas las formas y más por aceptar estas misiones de seducción-

-Hmp no lo sé Naruto aunque debo admitir que me estoy volviendo toda una experta en esto- medito unos segundos y sus siguientes palabras fueron susurros que su compañero no escucho –al menos ya los dejo que me toquen tanto-

-¿Y bien como lo hiciste esta vez?-

-No sé qué hacer contigo te estás volviendo un pervertido- puso los ojos en blanco y al ver la insistente mirada del chico continuo –empezó con un juego de miradas para después subir a una habitación donde se me abalanzo y comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo en cuanto beso mi frente saque inmediatamente el kunai del ligero que traía en la pierna y se lo clave en la espalda… inmediatamente me miro… no sé porque pero lagrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos…y… y solo observe como se esfumaba… me quede un par de minutos en la penumbra de esa habitación mirando el cadáver que me miraba fijo… Naruto no se si… si podre seguir con esto…- mordió el interior de su boca para no llorar

-Tranquila Ino con más practica en cuanto entren a la habitación podrás matarlos y…-

-No hablo de eso me refiero a lo que pasara si Shikamaru ya no resiste, si ya no tolera estas misiones que hago… si decide dejarme sola- ahora mordía su labio inferior y bajo su mirada al piso el solo pensarlo la llenaba de angustia

-Ino no pasara aunque si llegara a suceder tú no estás sola me tienes a mí- al ver a la chica dejo que el silencio invadiera el lugar –aunque a los hombres no les gusta compartir a sus novias…lo siento pero no quiero de llenarte de falsas ilusiones quiero que pienses en esa posibilidad- se acerco a la chica y la abrazo

-Gracias Naruto- correspondió el abrazo del chico

-Bien cambiando de tema necesitas un nombre que caractericé lo que haces- inmediatamente cambio su actitud no toleraba ver a las personas tristes

-¿Cómo cual? ¿Viuda negra?- rio para sus adentros le encantaba tener al rubio de compañero encontraba la manera de cambiar su humor

-Perfecto ahora serás llamada la viuda negra- al ver la mirada desafiante de la chica solo trago en seco –bien solo nosotros lo sabremos-

-Bien porque no quiero que me estén llamando así en toda la aldea no quiero imaginar que pasara si todos se enteran de esto-

-No te preocupes Naruto se que tu no lo harías, tal vez alguien debió haber escuchado y se encargo de esparcir el rumor… pero ahora eso no importa ¿Qué querías decirme?-

-Acerca de tu nueva misión- miro a la chica esperando alguna reacción de su parte

-Bien ¿de qué se trata?- depositaba toda su confianza en que esa misión le hiciera olvidar al moreno

-Ino de verdad me preocupas ¿Qué te ocurre?- se acerco a la chica y en cuanto la toco sintió como Ino se estremecía. Ya conocía esa reacción de la chica sabia que en cuanto la abrazara ella se pondría a llorar medito un poco lo que haría hasta que por fin la tomo entre sus brazos e inmediatamente sintió a la chica temblar. No tardo en sentir violentos espasmos por parte de ella y su hombro comenzó a sentirse húmedo.

-Ya ocurrió lo que temía- la escucho susurrar

-Shikamaru- la abrazo más fuerte al saber lo que pasaba

El silencio entre ambos era destruido por los sollozos de la chica el rubio hiperactivo se mantuvo paciente a que ella se tranquilizara y poder mandarla a casa.

-Aunque ya sabía que esto ocurriría no pensé que sería tan repentinamente… y lo que… lo que causo la explosión fue ese maldito nombre… ¿por qué tenía que llamarme así?-

-Ino de verdad lo siento si yo no hubiera propuesto eso-

-no fue tu culpa- se zafo del agarre y miro al chico con una dulce sonrisa

-Ve a casa-

-¿Y la misión?- miro al rubio sorprendida

-Puede esperar después de todo yo soy el Hokage y se hace lo que yo ordeno- sonrió y se señalo orgulloso lo que provoco que la chica soltara una carcajada

-Bien, no te contradeciré- camino a la puerta y giro lentamente la perilla una sonrisa burlona dibujo su rostro y volteo para que el rubio la mirara y haciendo una reverencia le dijo –Adiós Hokage-sama-

Esa platica con el chico le había servido de consuelo tenía razón no estaba sola aunque la persona que más quisiera en el mundo la dejara a su suerte le agradecía su apoyo que le había brindado y sobre todo ese amor que le había ofrecido.

Suspiro al entrar al edificio saco su llave le su bolsa y sin ninguna prisa abrió su puerta apenas cerró la puerta fue empujada contra esta e inmediatamente unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos.

Trato de distinguir quién era la persona que la atacaba pero no pudo ver nada en medio de la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar al intentar empujara lejos aquella figura sus manos fueron colocadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo por un momento se asusto pero en cuanto reconoció esos besos correspondió gustosa

-Ino lo siento- susurro en sus labios sin despegarlos

-Shika- cerró sus ojos y se dejo embriagar por las caricias que el moreno le proporcionaba

-Mi amada viuda negra- acaricio las finas hebras doradas que cubrían la espalda de la chica. La sujeto en el aire y la llevo hasta la cama donde se deshizo de la ropa que cubría a la chica para recorre su cuerpo con mucha más facilidad la lleno de caricias y besos que gustosa Ino correspondía.

El amanecer había llegado y el sueño se apodero de la chica quien reposaba en brazos del chico Shikamaru la contemplaba dulcemente acariciaba su espalda mientras su otro brazo la sujetaba fuertemente tenía miedo de perderla de nuevo solo por una estupidez.

Después de haber terminado su relación con Ino investigo el origen de aquel nombre y al enterarse de que nadie sabía lo que la chica en realidad hacia hizo que le hirviera la sangre al haber sido un tonto al haberla abandonado en ese infierno en que las misiones la metían.

Tanto él como Naruto sabía que mientras no hubiera otra persona dispuesta a hacerlo Ino tendría que sacrificarse y la nica diferencia entre ambos era que el rubio hacia lo que fuera por que la chica olvidara aquellos sucesos en cambio él solo le reprochaba.

Aunque Ino solo dijera aquel tipo de araña por instinto el sabía lo que en verdad era una viuda negra.

Estos arácnidos son temidos por su tamaño, su veneno, picadura, son muy conocidas por devorar al macho mientras se aparea, sin embargo, estas arañas no son agresivas, son tímidas, sedentarias, solitarias, caníbales y nocturnas, se oculta durante las horas de luz.

Al contrastar esta información con Ino noto el parecido entre ellas el solo imaginar a Ino matando a aquellos hombres que intentaban seducirla le hacían aparecer escalofríos en la espalda. Pero cuando lo devoraba en cada encuentro casual como esa vez agradecía tenerla a su lado.

No cabía duda jamás la dejaría sola de nuevo él le daría todo el apoyo que su arácnida necesitara.

ºººFINººº

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? Dudas, sugerencias, criticas, reclamos, etc., todo es bienvenido espero sus review´s<p>

Nos vemos pronto

Sayo!


End file.
